Packmates
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Darga Malone just wanted to be left alone. She was content with who she was, what she was. Even with the amnesia that's plagued half her life. That is until she meets Logan (aka Wolverine), and finds out that he is just like her.
1. I

This is my first X-Men fanfic, so far all I've done are fanfics based on Vin Diesel's movies (The Fast and the Furious, xXx, and Pitch Black). So it's not my fault if it sucks, I'm new at this type of fanfic.  
  
Darga walked through her small house in upstate New York. Her lithely muscular body flexed in tension. A noise had woken her up, someone moving around, and she lived alone except for her cat and he had been sleeping soundly next to her on the pillow. Her hands clenched into fists, something soft rubbed against her leg through her gray sweatpants and she looked down seeing Snowstorm, her gray tabby cat curling around her ankles. Crouching down, she picked him up and kissed his head before setting him down again. Snowstorm looked down the hall and hissed showing his teeth. Darga stood and 14 inch metal claws came out of her hands from in between her fingers. She rotated her head and continued walking, sniffing every now and then trying to pick up a scent. Her ears perked as she heard the sound again, this time coming from the kitchen. She changed her direction and stopped in the kitchen doorway, looking at the open refrigerator door.  
A man stood holding an opened Corona and she snarled.  
"Nice claws." He said and held up one of his hands; the same claws came out. "Got a pair just like'em." They slid back into his hand and hers stayed out, just in case.  
"What exactly are you doing in my home?" she asked and he closed the door.  
"Take it away Wheels." He said walking over to the counter and sitting down on it, a bald man in a wheelchair came out of a hidden corner.  
"I'm sorry if we woke you Ms Malone. But this really is urgent." The man said. "We mean you no harm, so if would please..." he motioned to her hands. The claws slid back into her hands and she crossed her arms, cradling her breasts.  
"Who are you?" Darga asked.  
"Yes of course how rude of me. I am Professor Charles Xavier. The man drinking your beer is Logan." He said and she looked at the man on her counter, he raised the now half-empty bottle at her before taking a drink.  
"I'm gonna repeat my earlier question. What are you doing in my home?" she asked looking at the Professor and the wheelchair moved forward.  
"I need your help." He said and she turned her back on them.  
"Tough shit. Ask someone else." She said and started to walk out. "You know the way to the door."  
"It's been almost twenty years hasn't it? Since you woke up and couldn't remember your life before that point?" Logan asked and she turned looking at him.  
"What do you know about that?" she asked.  
"Not much, only that I know what you're going through."  
"You can't possibly know." She said sadly looking down.  
"Sure I can, because I went through it too. Only for me it's been closer to fifteen. We're both in the same boat. Only I actually have some scraps of my life. Can you say the same about yourself?" he asked.  
"Get out of my house, the both of you." Darga said.  
"I can help you find out your past, in exchange for your help." Xavier offered.  
"I said get out."  
"Darga just listen to what he has to say." Logan said and her claws came out again.  
"Out." She whispered menacingly.  
"Not until you here us out." Logan said and she glared at him for a long time.  
"Make it quick." She said finally - her claws retreating - and walked out of the kitchen, going into her living room. They followed and Xavier stopped in front of her, Logan standing at his side. She sat down on her couch and Snowstorm jumped on her lap, laying down and starting to purr.  
"Friend of yours?" Logan asked with a grin.  
"Snowstorm."  
"What?"  
"That's his name, Snowstorm." Darga said he walked over.  
"May I?" he asked reaching out his hand.  
"If he'll let you, sure." She said and Snowstorm hissed at him as Logan's hand neared his small head. He backed away and she smirked at him. "He feels threatened by other males."  
"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?"  
"I wanted you to find out on your own." She said and Logan walked back to the side of the wheelchair, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "Now Professor..." she tore her eyes away from Logan to look at Xavier. "Talk fast so I can go back to bed."  
"I need your help." Xavier said.  
"You mentioned that, now skip ahead to the problem."  
"I need to ask you a few questions first." He said and she sighed.  
"Get on with it." She said and picked up her cat, setting him on the floor.  
"Your mutation, what is it?" he asked.  
"Logan?" Darga asked looking at him.  
"Yes?"  
"You see that knife behind you?" she asked and he looked behind him.  
"Yes."  
"Pick it up." She said and he did. "Now throw it at me, at my heart to be more specific." She said and he hesitated but did, at the last moment her hand came in front of her chest and the knife speared her palm. She looked at it holding it up, twisting her hand to the side. "Nice aim." She pulled it out and they watched as her palm healed instantly.  
"You know you could have just told us that you have healing powers." Logan said and she smiled.  
"I know but a visual is so much better." Darga said and he nodded, she put the knife on the table in front of her and leaned back in the couch, crossing her arms again. "Any more questions?"  
"Not at this time, no." Xavier said.  
"Now get on with the part where you need my help." She said and he nodded.  
"I don't so much as need your help as much as your participation. I have a place open on my team."  
"Team?"  
"The X-Men. The last member she...died." Xavier said and she saw Logan look down at his feet.  
"I'm very sorry."  
"Thank you." Xavier said. "I would like to know if you're interested."  
"Logan." Darga said and he looked at her. "Are you a member?"  
"Sort of."  
"Then I don't see how I would be an advantage to the group." Darga said looking back at the Professor. "You already have one of my kind. Why add another one?"  
"Because you are very strong, and two is sometimes better than one." Xavier said and she thought about it.  
"Okay, but on a trial basis only. If things don't turn out to be kosher, I'm out you got it?"  
"Yes." Xavier said and smiled. "Welcome to the team."  
"Yeah whatever."  
"You'll need to move into the mansion."  
"Mansion?"  
"In Manchester, not too far from here. It looks like a school, and it is a school. Only its specifically for mutant children."  
"Nifty, I need to pack." She said and stood.  
"Already done." Xavier said and there was a cracking noise as a blue man with a devil tail appeared next to him holding a duffel bag.  
"And who might you be?" she asked taking the bag from him.  
"I am Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler, and you?" he said with a thick German accent.  
"Darga Malone, also known as Cougar." She said and Logan looked at her.  
"Cougar?" he asked.  
"Yeah that's what it says on my dogtag." She said and pulled it out from inside her white tank top. She held it out so he could read it.  
"I have a similar one, only mine says Wolverine." He said as she tucked hers back into her shirt.  
"Nifty." She said and slung her bag over her shoulder, scooping Snowstorm into one arm.  
"I'm afraid that you can't take him with you, no pets allowed at the mansion." Xavier said and she nodded.  
"I know someone I can leave him with." She said and slipped on her gray sneakers. "We all set?"  
"Yes I believe we are." Xavier said and rolled past her, Nightcrawler going after him. Logan stopped next to her.  
"After you." He said.  
"No after you."  
"No I insist." Logan said and she walked past him and out the door. When they were outside she pulled out her keys that were on the same chain as her dogtag and unclipped them tossing them to him.  
"Lock the door." Darga said and he did. He tossed them back to her and she caught them in midair, slipping the keys into a pocket of her sweatpants. Snowstorm crawled up her arm and sat balanced on her shoulder. "I'll take my car." She said and got her keys back out, going to her silver Lancer putting her bag and Snowstorm in the back seat.  
"Logan, go with her." Xavier said and Logan nodded getting in the passenger seat while she started up the car. Xavier and Nightcrawler got into a sleek black car, the driver not visible. They pulled away from her house and Snowstorm curled up on her bag going to sleep. A pocket of Logan's black leather jacket started to ring and he took out a sleek silver cell phone. He pressed buttons on the side and it lengthened.  
"Yeah?" he asked and there was a long pause, she could hear the Professor talking on the other end. "Okay." He said and hung up.  
"What was that all about?" Darga asked.  
"They're going to follow you to your friend's house and then they'll lead the way to the mansion." Logan said looking out the window and she nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Depends on the question."  
"Are you happy? Being in one place, having a normal life, and all that."  
"Kind of, I mean my friends know that I'm a mutant, hell most of my friends are too anyway. I just can't seem to get over the fact that I can't remember my life, my childhood, and my parents. I don't even know if they were happy that I could heal fast or if they hated me for it. I just don't know."  
"I know how you feel." Logan said and she glanced over at him quickly but he was still looking out the window. She focused her amber colored eyes on the road and soon was pulling up in front of a house. She got out leaving the car on and went into the backseat.  
"Come on sweetheart, you're going to be staying with Aunt Carol for a little while okay?" she asked Snowstorm and received a purr and a headbutt in response. Logan smirked a little as she continued to coo at Snowstorm, he watched as she walked up the front walk and knocked on the door.  
  
The front door opened and a very sleepy looking woman looked at her.  
"Darga? What are you doing here? It's three o'clock in the morning." Carol asked and Darga gently put Snowstorm in her arms.  
"Carol I need you to look after him for a little while, I have to go somewhere." She said.  
"Where on Earth could you be going at three in the morning?"  
"I can't really tell you, not now anyway. Promise me you'll look after him."  
"Of course I will."  
"Darga!" she heard and looked behind her seeing Logan out of the car and leaning against the door. "Come on." He said.  
"Oh, now I think I understand." Carol said and she looked at her.  
"No, you don't. And keep your telepathic mind out of my head, it's my business." Darga said.  
"Okay, okay. I'll look after Snowstorm until you get back. Be careful girl." Carol said and Darga nodded.  
"I'll try, but you know me." She said and turned after giving Snowstorm one last kiss on the head. She walked back to her car and Logan smirked at her.  
"Did I embarrass you?" he asked.  
"Not even close." She said walking around to the drivers' side and getting in. Logan got back into the car and she pulled away from the house. The black car pulled in front of her and led her out onto the highway.  
  
By the time they got to the mansion the sun was rising, casting a pink and red glow across the sky. She parked and shut off the car, they got out and she grabbed her bag from the backseat, slinging it over her shoulder. A dark skinned woman with stark white hair greeted them in the entrance hall.  
"Hello, you must be Darga. I'm Storm." She said holding out her hand; Darga looked at it but didn't take it. It withdrew and Storm looked kind of nervous.  
"Storm? What's your real name?" Darga asked.  
"Aurora Monroe." She said and Darga shifted the bag.  
"Hello Aurora Monroe, I'm Darga Malone." She said extending her hand and Storm took it, they shook hands briefly then withdrew. Darga's nostrils perked as she smelled the air and looked past Storm seeing a man wearing odd shades. "And who might you be?"  
"I'm Scott, also known as Cyclops." He said.  
"Cyclops, right anyway. Where am I sleeping? I'm really tired." Darga asked.  
"Yes of course, if you'll follow me please?" Storm said and walked down a hallway, Darga followed quietly. Aware of the men watching them go.  
  
They walked for a little bit; taking an elevator up several floors and walking down a hall, stopping at a room.  
"Well here you are." Storm said and Darga looked at her.  
"Yes, well thanks." She said and opened the door going inside, throwing her bag on the floor. "Question." She said knowing that Storm was still in the doorway. "What can you do?"  
"I can control the weather, I thought that was obvious given my name. Storm."  
"It was, I'm tired so I'm thinking all that swiftly. I was pretty much yanked out of my house in the middle of the night. Thanks again Aurora."  
"Please call me Storm, everyone else does."  
"Well I'm not like everyone else now am I? Even as mutants go."  
"No I guess not, well I hope you sleep well."  
"Yes I probably will. Thanks again." Darga said and heard the door close. She lay down on the large, comfortable bed and fell into her half- sleep. 


	2. II

Chapter 2

Logan walked through the halls of the school stopping in the common room. Rogue looked up at him and smiled, giving him a short wave. He nodded at her and scanned the room seeing Darga sitting in a chair facing a window.

Darga looked out onto the grounds of the school from the common room window. Sunlight streaming in warming her lap, she tucked a piece of curly brown hair behind an ear and shadow appeared across her lap.

"Why aren't you pretty as a peach?" she heard and looked up seeing a kid with short metallic silver hair standing next to the chair. "Derek Winters, but you can call me Quicksilver."

"And why should I call you that, Derek Winters." Darga asked and in a blur he was standing on the other side of her.

"Because I'm an extremely fast runner. Now what is your name sweetheart?"

"Forget it Derek, I'm out of your league." She said.

"Out of my league? No girl is out of my league."

"Run along." She said fluttering her hand away from her and he scowled, but he didn't run along. She looked back out the window, ignoring him.

"We're not done talking." He said and laid a hand on her shoulder. Faster than they could all blink she had him against the wall, two of her claws on each sides of his neck. The middle one slowly came out and rested on his Adam's Apple.

"No, we are done talking. Never touch me boy, you understand?" she growled and heard a sound behind her, her other arm lashed out. The claws came out and she looked at a surprised girl with dark brown hair and a white streak in her bangs, her eyes flicked to Logan who was standing there watching the scene. She looked back at Derek. "Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." He said fearfully and the claws went back into her hands, the skin healing. She walked away and past Logan.

"Logan." Rogue said - her voice accented with a Southern twang - looking at him. "She's just like you." Logan nodded.

"It's a long story kid." He said and without another word followed Darga out. He found her lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling, her hands behind her head and her ankles crossed. She looked at him as he leaned in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked and looked back up at the ceiling.

"What happened in there? I saw but I didn't really understand."

"I don't like to be touched. I tend to act irrationally when I am." Darga said and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her back facing him. "I didn't hurt him did I?"

"His pride was hurt more than anything else." Logan said and saw the muscles of her shoulders flex and roll under her black T-shirt. Her shoulder popped and she sighed.

"I just wanted to be left alone." She said quietly.

"I know how you feel."

"But people just won't leave me alone. No matter how much I seclude myself, they just won't leave me alone."

"A couple years ago I felt the same way."

"What changed?"

"I got into a bar fight, scared the shit out of the guy. When I left Rogue hopped into my trailer."

"Rogue?"

"The girl with the white streak in her hair."

"Oh. Go on."

"I tried to leave her at the side of the road, but I just couldn't. She was just a kid. One thing led to another and all of a sudden I'm sitting in jet in a leather jumpsuit, going to go rescue her from this real dick-head mutant Magneto, who by the way, wanted to use her power to start this machine that'll kill humans. Only he thought that it would turn them into mutants. After that it was all over, I was an X-Man."

"That sucks. Is that how she got that white streak?"

"It nearly killed her." Logan said and she stood, turning around to face him.

"Thank you." She said on the way out the door.

"For what?" he asked, turning so he could watch her.

"Telling me." She said with her back to him, walking down the hall. She walked down the stairs just as classes were changing and leaned against the large banister, staying out of the way of the students running to get to their next class. Rogue passed her and she looked up. "Rogue." She said and she looked at her.

"Hi." She said and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, back there in the common room." She said and Rogue shrugged.

"Its okay, you just startled me that's all." She said. "I've never met anyone that's the same as Logan, with the claws and everything. Do you have the enhanced skeleton too?"

"Yes, and the healing."

"Neat." Rogue said looking intrigued.

"Well I guess you'd better get going, don't want to be late for your next class." Darga said and pushed away from the banister.

"Um...no. See you later uh..."

"Darga."

"See you later Darga." Rogue said and walked away down the hall. Professor Xavier rolled up and she looked down at him.

"Hello Darga." He said and she nodded at him. "I'd like to have a word with you." He said and rolled past; she followed him to an office.

Xavier stationed himself behind his desk and motioned for her to sit but she stayed standing, crossing her arms.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier, with Derek Winters. I'm aware of the circumstances, but I'm afraid your actions were unacceptable."

"He wasn't even hurt."

"I am also aware of that. But you simple cannot violently confront a student while on the grounds. I have talked with Derek and he promises never to lay a hand on you again."

"Professor Xavier do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"If you except this trial thing to work, don't treat me like one of your students." Darga said and left, leaving the door open. Xavier tried to probe her mind but surprisingly she kicked him out. "And stay out of my head!" she yelled as she walked down the hall towards the elevator.


	3. III

Chapter 3

Three weeks later Darga was running through the forests that surrounded the school. She nimbly jumped over fallen logs and upraised roots. She could see deer dashing out of her way up ahead sensing a predator. The wind was suddenly at her back and a scent caught her nostril, Logan.

She smiled and ran faster, zigzagging her path to try to lose him. But he stuck with her, zigging when she zigged and zagging when she zagged. She faked a turn and he zigged when she zagged, his scent faded and she almost laughed. His scent filled her nose again and she turned sharply, going in a huge intricate circle so she was now the hunter instead of the hunted.

Logan raced after Darga in the woods; she seemed to know that he was there based on the way she was running. He had lost her for a second but found her again as she was jumping over a small creek, her black Converse crunching slightly on the fallen leaves and twigs. She turned sharply and blended in with the trees just as the wind shifted and was at his back, blowing away her scent.

He suddenly felt the roles shift and soon she was behind him, and she was now the hunter.

Darga looked at him as he stood in the clearing, she swiftly climbed the tree nearest her and sat crouched up on one of the upper branches, still watching him. His nostrils flared and his ears perked as he tried to pick up any sign of her. She schooled her breathing so it was silent and even and continued to watch him, a small smile on her face. She hunkered down more on the branch and grasped it with both hands in front of her between her feet. With a feline like roar she pounced.

Logan heard the roar and turned in time to get tackled by a flying Darga; they tossed on the ground a bit before she pinned him on his back in the leaves.

"Pinned ya." She said smiling and he kicked her up, standing quickly and spinning her around on the ground, pulling her under him so he was pinning her, her arms pressed against her chest.

"Really?" he asked with a cocky smile. She suddenly threw her weight to one side and pushed, his eyes went wide as he was thrown onto his back again, once again pinned.

"Really." She said sitting up and really looked down at him. The ribbed gray tank top he was wearing was stained with patches of sweat and the hair on his chest gleamed with it. He looked up at her with those milk chocolate brown eyes and that cocky smirk, his brown hair mussed up by their little tussle. The expression in his eyes changed from mild amusement to something she couldn't decipher.

She was sitting on him astride his hips. Her curly brown hair was wild from their 'fight' and from her running. A twig was stuck in one curl and he almost laughed at the comical sight. She was smiling down at him triumphantly and he looked her over. A black athletic halter-top was stretched over her generous bosom and stopped just on her waist, showing a good two inches of white stomach between where her shirt ended and her black canvas drawstring pants started. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her face, chest and arms, her chest heaving with breath. Her amber eyes sparkled with amusement and he caught himself thinking:

_She's pretty._ Logan reached up and plucked the twig from her hair, making her smile falter and her breathing hitch a little, her body tensing when his hand got near. She relaxed when she saw his intentions though and her smile returned. He crushed the twig in his hand and brushed his hand off on his pants before reaching back up and raking his fingers through her hair, getting tangles out.

"You're still sitting on me." He said, letting his hand drop back to the ground.

"You're right, I am." Darga said still smiling. She tried to get off him but his hands were suddenly on her hips, pulling her back down.

"Stay, I'm just getting comfortable." That smirk was back and she smiled. Logan sat up; his arms stretched out behind him keeping him up, and looked her in the eyes. "I like you here." He whispered and she looked away. "Hey." She looked at him again and he pressed his lips against hers, making her gasp and bring them in harder.

The muscles in his arms quivered with tension and gave out, gravity pulling him back to the ground, only with her lying against his chest this time. Her fingers laced into his hair as the kiss deepened and he put his arms around her, their eyes closed. He pushed the back hem of her shirt up to touch her back and she undulated against his body, making him groan into her mouth.

_Darga, Logan, stop whatever you're doing and get back to the school._ It was the Professor, they broke apart with the sigh and she got off him, he let her this time. She extended a hand down to him and he took it, she helped lift him off the ground and they brushed off, unable to meet each other's eyes.

They walked back to the school in an embarassed silence and went up to Xavier's office, going in and finding the rest of the X-Men waiting for them.

"May I ask what you two were doing in the woods?" Xavier asked.

"Playing a game." Darga said quickly and Logan smiled, looking down at his worn boots. "Okay, so you called us here for a reason."

"Yes of course. It seems Magneto is at it again." Xavier said and they all looked at him.

"Magneto?" Darga asked.

"A mutant with the ability to control magnetic fields."

"So he's a walking magnet."

"Essentially yes he is."

"That'd be a nifty power to have."

"Not for someone like yourself."

"Why?"

"He controls _all_ kinda of metal." He said and she got it, her eyes going wide.

"Oh, ouch." She said and rubbed between her knuckles where her claws came out.

"So what's the situation this time?" Cyclops asked.

"It seems with the help of Pyro..." Xavier looked at Darga. "A former student with the ability to control fire." He looked back at Cyclops. "He's been burning down the homes of Senators who are in favor of the Mutant Registration Act."

"But wouldn't that just make it worse, not better?" Storm asked.

"Yes it would, that's why I'm led to believe that there's something going on in the background. I've tried to track them using Cerebro, but have been unsuccessful thus far. Their movements are sporadic, difficult to track. When I think I've got a good lock on them, they move again." Xavier said.

"Could another one like me be with them? Another teleporter?" Nightcrawler asked.

"There is a good chance, but the mutant would have to be very strong to travel such great distances at a time. You yourself cannot travel to a location unless you can see it."

"I've been practicing though." He said and Xavier smiled a small smile.

"Could there be other ways that they're getting around so swiftly?" Darga asked.

"Yes there could, but I don't see how. I wish I had more information about this, but I don't. I just wanted you all to be informed about a potential crisis." Xavier said and they all nodded. "You're dismissed, Darga I wish to speak with you a moment." He said and Cyclops, Storm and Nightcrawler left. "How are you adjusting Darga?"

"Pretty well I think. I like it here; it's very beautiful. I miss my cat though." She said and he chuckled.

"You can leave now, it was nice talking to you. However brief it was." Xavier said and she nodded, turning to the door, casting one last look at Logan who was standing there quietly looking down at his shoes.

She left and Logan sighed.

"It's a good thing you called us when you did Professor." He said and Xavier looked at him.

"Why is that Logan?"

"You saved me from making a big mistake." He said and left, closing the door behind him.


	4. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
